fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Franco
Franco is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Pepperoni Bread Hates: Faux brick facades Occupation: Architect Franco grew up in Toastwood and studied Architecture at Torta Tech University. After college, he moved to Burgerburgh where he was hired by a firm to design tract homes for the fast growing suburb. There, he met his wife, Fernanda and the two soon had a daughter named Lisa. After 20 years and many promotions, Franco decided to leave his Senior Manager position. Soon after, he started his own architect firm in his hometown of Toastwood called Fernaco Architecture. Appearance Franco wears a white, long sleeved shirt with a button-up collar and a bolo tie around his neck. He wears brown pants, a red and yellow studded belt, and black shoes with brown laces. Franco also has brown smooth hair, brown eyebrows, and a big brown moustache. Clean-Up Franco's hair is shorter and he now wears burly wood brown pants and stained black shoes. Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 Pepperonis (All) * 3 Olives (Top and Bottom Left) * 30 Minutes (1/2 of meter) * Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Mustard * Bread * Rare Patty * Cheese * Mayonnaise * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Bread * Beef * Sour Cream * Black Beans * Pinto Beans * Lettuce * Guacamole Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Nuts *Cherry (Right Side) Papa's Wingeria * 6 Atomic Shrimps * 6 Red Peppers * Mango Chili Dip, and Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Sauerkraut *Relish *Onions *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Mustard *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Marshmallow **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **White Chocolate Star **Candy Rocket **White Chocolate Star *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Marshmallow **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Penne *Garlic Basil *Italian Seasoning *4 Fried Calamari *2 Onions *2 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Al-Dente Penne * Zesty Pesto * Italian Seasoning * 4 Fried Calamari * 2 Onions * 2 Broccoli * Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Syrup *Nuts *2 Hazelnut Swizzles, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate French Cruller Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips * Red Velvet Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Long John Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Holiday (New Year) * Chocolate French Cruller Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Midnight Powder ** Creameo Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Red Velvet Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Chocolate Icing ** Creameo Bits * Chocolate Long John Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Smoky Bacon Shrimp *6 Red Peppers *Mango Chili Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperoni slices *4 Asiago Cheese slices *8 Olives *Well-done bake *9 pieces (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Grated Mozzarella *Bacon *Tomatoes *Sauerkraut *Southwest Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Sourdough Bread with Oaxaca Cheese *Guacamole *Chorizo Sausage *Tomatoes *Sauerkraut *Southwest Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: *Sunglow Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Marshmallow *Cherry Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Nutty Butter Cup *Marshmallow Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Liner B *Horchata Cake Cupcake 1: *Sunglow Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Cinco Swirls *Churro *Nutty Butter Cup Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Sombrero *Churro Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Marshmallow **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (New Year): *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Stache Sprinkles **Nutty Butter Cup **New Year Topper **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Streamers **Nutty Butter Cup **Streamers Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Pecans *Pecans *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Slit Top Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) * Crushed Peanuts (Outer Ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Creameo Crust * Pecans * Pecans * Pumpkin Filling * Pumpkin Filling * Autumn Leaves Crust * White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) * Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) * Crushed Peanuts (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Shell with Beef *Hot Sauce *Refried Beans *Black Beans *Guacamole *Sour Cream *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Guacamole Holiday (New Year) *Pita Shell with Chorizo Sausage *Atomic Sauce *Refried Beans *Guacamole *Sour Cream *Fire Tortilla Strips *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Avocado *Cream Cheese *Fried Calamari **Avocado *Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Avocado *Chipotle Cheddar *Chorizo **Avocado *Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Next Chefs * 2011: He lost to Big Pauly in the first round of the Onion Division. * 2012: He lost to Allan in the second round of the Bacon Division. * 2013: He earned more votes than Gremmie, but lost to Doan in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Purple Burple Division. * 2014: He lost to Tony in the first round of the Sugarplum Division. * 2015: He lost to Rudy in the second round of the Blazeberry Division. Unlockable Toppings and Items with Him * In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pepperoni Bread. * In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Oaxaca Cheese. * In Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Stache Sprinkles. * In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Fire Tortilla Strips. * In Sushiria, he is unlocked with Ukoniro Soy Paper. Ranks Needed to Unlock Him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 50 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 59 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 7 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 62 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 37 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 14 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *He, Carlo Romano, and Rico the only customers in Freezeria to order a cherry that is not in the middle. In Freezeria HD/To Go!, he is the only customer to order a cherry that is not in the middle. *He is the only customer in Freezeria to order a single topping that is not in the middle. *A portrait of a young Franco and Lisa can be seen in his flipdeck. Order Tickets Franoco Pizzeria.png|Franco's Pizzeria order Franco burgeria.png|Franco's Burgeria order Franco Taco Mia.png|Franco's Taco Mia! order franco fr.jpg|Franco's Freezeria order Franco Burgeria HD.png|Franco's Burgeria HD order Franco Atamic.png|Franco's Wingeria order Franco's Hot Doggeria order.png|Franco's Hot Doggeria order Franco BTG.png|Franco's Burgeria To Go! order Franco star.png|Franco's Cupcakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Franco Cup.png|Franco's Cupcakeria regular order Franco FHD.png|Franco's Freezeria HD order Franco St.png|Franco's Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Franco Pastaria.png|Franco's Pastaria order Franco's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Franco's Freezeria To Go! order Franco Wish.png|Franco's Donuteria order during New Year Papa's Donuteria Franco (Regular).png|Franco's Donuteria regular order Franco winger.png|Franco's Wingeria HD order Franco PTG.png|Franco's Pizzeria To Go! order Franco's_Cheeseria_Order_during_Cinco_de_Mayo.png|Franco's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo Franco Cheeseria.png|Franco's Cheeseria regular order Franco Cinco.png|Franco's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco De Mayo Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Franco (Non Holiday).png|Franco's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Franco New.png|Franco's Cupcakeria HD order during New Year Franco cup.png|Franco's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.21.14 PM.png|Franco's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Francco.jpg|Franco's Bakeria order francotmhn.png|Franco's Taco Mia HD order during New Year francotmh.png|Franco's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Franco (Holiday).png|Franco's Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Franco (Regular).png|Franco's Sushiria regular order Franco Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Franco's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Gallery Franco.jpg|Franco Perfect_Pasta_for_Franco_2.png|PERFECT Perfect_Pasta_for_Franco.png|PERFECT Okay_Pasta_-_Franco_2.png|Okay... Okay_Pasta_-_Franco.png|Meh Lisa_and_franco_dancing_again_by_hershey990-d6ldw78.png|Franco dancing with daughter Lisa Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Connor_y_Franco.png Franco_2.PNG Perfect_Cupcakes_for_Franco.png|Perfect Cupcakes Hugo and Franco talking.png|Hugo and Franco talking Poor Franco.png|Poor Franco MadFranco.png|Angry Franco 180px-Franco ordered a baddy from taco mia.png|Franco: "I didn't ask for a baddie! Your taco shop is horrible!" Maggie: 'But he looks like you! Isn't that cute?" Franco: ... New customer Franco.png|New Customer: Franco Franco with a rose.png|Franco with a rose Mad franco pp.jpg|Mad Franco! O points from franco.jpg|RAGE! FrancoNew.png Franco'sburger.png|Franco's burger Franco1.png|Franco Franco.png|Franco again franco perfect.png|Perfect in Donuteria!!! Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.15.09.png|Angry Franco (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.19.25.png|Franco is not happy with the Red Infinity Loops he recieved Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.52.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.18.54.png|Franco plays Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack (the game that started it all) Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.19.00.png Franco perfect pizzeriatogo.png|Franco with his perfect pizza! francoperf.jpg|Perfect Order with Franco in Papa's Wingeria Franco Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Franco excited with his perfect hot dog! Franco Taco Mia Perfect.png|Franco enjoys a perfect taco in Taco Mia! Franco and Lisa together.png|Kingsley, Franco, and Lisa wait for tacos! UntitledPerfeect.png|Franco enjoying a perfect sandwich with Rita R1.jpg|Franco has a perfect pizza! screenshots_top_041.jpg Perfect Bake with Franco!.png|Perfect Bake with Franco PerFr.png|Perfect sundae for Franco Lisaandfranco.PNG|Franco and his daughter Lisa Screenshot (29f).png|Franco has his perfect sandwiches! Franco perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Franco Franco Perfect- Sushiria.png|Franco gets a perfect order in Papa's Sushiria. Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Screenshot 2016-12-26-10-04-17 kindlephoto-25246881.jpg Screenshot 2016-12-26-10-06-22 kindlephoto-25274641.jpg Angry Franco (Cleaned).PNG|What did I ever do to you? Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:F Characters